Happy Birthday
by Perdy Toes
Summary: It's Zuko's mother's birthday and of course she's dead, He doesn't celebrate it or anything but find out in the story for yourself. This is my very first story on fanfiction


Hi! This is my very first story on fanfiction! Sorry if it's a little long.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ (Flashback)_

_A young boy, about the age of seven, fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face. His father, the fire lord Ozai, had just killed the boy's mother. His father was paying no attention._

_The young boy looked upon his father, then wiped his eyes. "Father, why?" He asked in dismay._

_The fire lord looked at the boy, then shook his head, "It was for her own good, Zuko."_

**(Nine years later)**

Zuko looked out onto the deck of the fire nation ship. His eyes were only focused on the wide, blue sky, trying to find the avatar. Something was wrong. Iroh noticed, and walked onto the deck, looking at Zuko.

"Hey, you look so miserable, what's wrong?" He asked.

Zuko turned his attention towards Iroh, "Nothing's wrong," He replied as if he was so sure, then looked away.

"Tell me the truth," He responded. "Wait…. I think I know, it's because it's your mother's birthday, isn't it?"

Zuko then looked at Iroh again, then nodded, and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Iroh said as he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Suddenly, the ship hurled to a stop.

A soldier ran onto the deck and ran up to Zuko, "Sir, we've landed on an island with an Earth Kingdom village," He reported. "There have been rumors that the avatar has been there!"

Zuko nodded, then looked at the soldier, "Tell everyone on the ship, we're searching now," He ordered, and walked off the ship.

Iroh ran after Zuko and soon caught up with him, walking with him.

The Earth Kingdom village was small, which seemed to have friendly villagers living there. Zuko looked around, and as the soldiers came out, he saw Admiral Zhao with them. As soon as Zuko was about to shout out an order, Zhao said it instead.

"Look for the avatar! If no one answers, beat them until they tell you!" He ordered, and then walked up to a family nearby.

Zuko looked at Zhao, then looked at the soldiers wondering off. He frowned as he turned his attention towards Admiral Zhao, who was talking to a young woman.

"Have you seen the avatar here, ma'am?" He asked.

The women just shook her head and shrugged. Zhao lifted her up by the shirt and shouted, "I know he's been here, now tell me where he is!" He ordered.

He then attacked the women and she fell to the ground.

"Mama!" Her son cried, and ran up to her. Her husband ran up to her too, lifting her up gently.

Zuko's eyes widened, as he remembered the terrible thing his father did to his mother. He ran up to Zhao and with his firebending, attacked him. Zhao fell to the ground. Zuko's hands were full of fire as he charged up to Zhao once more, knocking him unconscious. Iroh ran up to Zuko and stopped him. The villagers then started to stare at Zuko. He gulped, then looked at Zhao, who was being helped up by fire nation soldiers. The villagers were terrified about what had just happened. They backed away and returned to their homes, pretending like nothing had ever happened. Although the villagers were terrified, the son of the hurt mother ran up to Zuko, a bit terrified.

"T-Thanks," He said shyly, and then grinned.

Zuko smiled a bit, until the father came and shook his head, moving the boy away. The boy waved back at Zuko, but his father grabbed the boy's hand and pulled it down as they were walking away. Iroh did a slight grin and walked up to Zuko, putting his hand on his shoulder once more and saying, "You did good." That's all he said, then returned to the ship. Zuko sighed and returned to the ship as well.

**(Later that night)**

Zuko was a bit astonished by what had happened that afternoon. He was confused. He didn't know if it was the right or wrong thing to do. He shrugged, then opened his draw and took out a portrait of his mother; he stared at it for a couple of seconds, then put it by his table next to his bed. He pulled himself under the covers, then held a candlelight. He glanced at the portrait once more. "Happy birthday, mother." He whispered, blew the candlelight out, then fell asleep.

So that's the end of my very first story! I'll try to make shorter ones! Please be honest with your reviews, and if you can, please give me some tips! Thanks:)


End file.
